The field of the invention relates generally to electrical power management control systems for electronic devices and appliances, and more specifically to electronic controls for minimizing energy consumption of electrical appliances and devices when not in active use.
For various reasons, electrical energy consumption is being increasingly scrutinized by residential and business customers. Much effort has been made in recent years to provide appliances of all types that consume reduced amounts of electrical energy in use. Such appliances have been well received in the marketplace and are highly desirable for both residential and commercial consumers of electrical power. While great strides have been made in providing electrical appliances that reduce electrical energy consumption compared to conventional appliances, the appetite for still further energy consumption savings remains.